One Night Inferno
by bloodplusfics
Summary: Saya having refused to drink blood since that fateful night, what will Hagi do? Hagi x Saya, Lemon.


**Authors notes: **If you haven't watched up to Episode 43 you might want to do so before reading  
this because there will be something about Hagi that's revealed in that episode that I use in my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood because if I did… There would have been a series of lemon novels.  
Also an action figure line, yes definitely!

One Night Inferno

Saya was weakened, she had been refusing blood ever since that fateful night on Red Shield's ship. Like usual Hagi stood back doing what she wanted, but she in her self-loathing was taking it too far. She wanted to kill Diva and put an end to everything yet in her hatred of what she was she wouldn't accept the very thing that would give her the power to complete her task. Hagi didn't want to force her to take blood but he couldn't stand to let her do this to herself any longer. Saya was sitting by a window wrapped in a blanket just watching the pale blue sky, a blank expression on her face despite the beautiful landscape of rolling hills and trees outside. "Saya" Hagi said quietly. She didn't reply nor turn away from the window. Hagi kneeled down behind her and hugged her gently. "Please don't do this to yourself anymore." "Hagi..I.." Saya was too weak to form a reply. Hagi then cut his chiropteran index finger with his dagger. Placing it gently on her lips he pushed to part them. To his relief Saya started to suck weakly.

Hagi hugged her from behind with his free arm. After a minute or so of peaceful drinking, her pace suddenly turned to desperation. She started sucking so hard that Hagi instinctually pulled his hand back. "Saya hold on…" Before Hagi could do anything Saya spun around in his arms, eyes crimson red. She lunged at him, her mouth targeting his neck. Hagi fell back onto the floor as she bit down. He felt a tinge of pain and a surge of ecstasy as she bit violently down on his neck, it had been a long time since she feed directly from him. After Saya drank her fill she lazily licked the bite marks till the blood flow stopped. "Ah.." "It's been a long time..so long.." She said as she pulled away from her feasting. Hagi looked into her eyes still crimson red, a grin of ecstasy on her lips. She was awakened and her most powerful in this state. "Saya…" Hagi hadn't seen Saya smile like that in many decades. "My chevalier…" Saya stroked his face gently as she spoke then leaned down and gave Hagi a fervent kiss on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip as if she would devour him. "I want to taste you more." she said as she started to trail kisses along his collar bone.

Hagi felt a dangerous excitement in his blood. Saya could potentially injure him in her awakened state. Because he had sealed much of his chiropteran power away long ago by not drinking blood. His brief thoughts were interrupted when she abruptly tore open his white shirt, the buttons flying helplessly thru the air. She rubbed her soft cheek against his smooth chest pausing a moment listening to his heart beat. Hagi looked down at her neck, he needed blood, no he wanted her blood, it has been so long since he drank of it. Her warm tongue ran across his chest pausing to suck on his nipple and nip at it. "Saya.." Hagi gasped in pleasure. She continued moving up towards his neck laying hungry kissing down. Her soft warm flesh now touching his mouth, he could feel the pulse of her blood as his lips brushed her neck. Unable to resist he suddenly held her shoulders tight as he bit down on her neck, hard. "Yes… " Saya moaned deeply a wicked grin on her face. "Drink… "

Hagi felt the blood flowing into his veins hot as fire, he felt an unbridled power start to build up. Suddenly he sat up arms tightly gripped around her body, still drinking as his body started shaking. Suddenly from his shoulder blades burst two perfect black wings, smooth like leather. His usually human hand transformed into a chiropteran hand matching his other. "Saya…" he said breathing heavy… his voice full of desire his stoic common sense was gone, replaced by passion, passion for her and her only. His eyes now shone a deep crimson red matching hers. Having had his fill of blood he released his iron grip on her as he gathered himself, stretching his wings out broadly. Saya sat motionless admiring his magnificent awakened form. Suddenly he learned down gracefully to meet her lips. Saya felt a surge of fire, there was no hesitation or restraint in his hungry kiss. Their tongues intertwining in her warm mouth. He grabbed her chest with his claws ripping open the front of her shirt. He then snipped the bra in the middle with a quick movement, within moments he had pulled off her upper garments and threw them to the side. Caressing her breasts, pinching down on her nipples, he began licking her ear. "Saya…" he whispered lightly. One of his claws slipped hastily underneath her skirt and underwear. His hand met her aroused warmth. "My queen is so wet…" He purred as he slipped two claw fingers into her slowly but with the slickness he suddenly started pumping them vigorously. Encouraged by Saya's moans he moved at an even faster pace, then suddenly pulled his fingers out. Saya growled in protest. He swiftly pulled down her skirt and underwear, pushing her forward onto her knees he leaned down for a taste of her nectar lapping it up like a starving dog. She moaned between her quickened breaths from the intense sensation of his warm tongue on her most sensitive place.

Grabbing her hips from behind raising them to his level. He tore the belt of his pants letting them fall releasing his strained erection. They both growled in pleasure as he pressed the tip to her wet entrance and thrust into her warmth to the hilt. His claws on her hips he pulled her back into a sitting position on his lap. Saya moaned as He massaged her wet jewel with one claw while pinching and pulling her nipple vigorously with the other. "My queen must receive adequate stimulation…"Hagi whispered a grin on his face she wouldn't see as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Saya moved her hips along with Hagi's in a steady pace, the grinding wet heat, their moans of ecstasy, continuing for an uncounted time. "More!" Saya screamed out suddenly as she started to lift off higher from him. Hagi grabbed her hips with booth claws slamming her into his lap then pushed her forward on her knees again. Holding her hips he began thrusting his erection into her violently, like a wild beast. Saya's screaming and groaning filling the air so loudly that Hagi's grunts were drowned out. His pace relentless, quickening and quickening until she would scream out a final plea for release as their bodies shuddered together and she felt the molten liquid burst from deep within.

Hagi slowly opened his eyes feeling the hard cool floor underneath his bare body and a warm weight on top of his chest. He had passed out, which was the closest thing he would ever have to sleep. He noted from amount of light in the room that it was just before dawn. Saya was laying on top of him her head cradled in his neck. "Saya…?" He whispered. She didn't respond, she was fast asleep surely exhausted by their activities. He sat up cradling her gently in his arms. Noticing their torn up clothes., he smiled as a flurry of memories from last night washed into his brain though he didn't remember everything. He turned to see the kitchen table with two legs broken off, that was enough to make even him blush slightly. He slowly stood up with Saya in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. He noticed the shredded sofa cushions as he walked out of the room. He laid her down in the center of the bed pulling the soft covers over her. "I love you." Hagi whispered into her ear. "I'll make sure you never deny any of your needs again."

…End

**Afterward: **Rarr! Go Hagi Yeah I liked winged Hagi a lot unfortunately he wasn't revealed  
until near the end of the TV series. In the manga he never even got to show his wings once. :(  
I really want to see someone cosplay winged Hagi, I've never seen one before and I'm too  
short to cosplay him or I'd do it myself. :P Hope you had fun


End file.
